The present application relates to the field of smoke, fire, and air control dampers.
More particularly, it relates to the field of such dampers wherein no gasketing materials can be used due to the flamability of those materials when impinged by fire and heat.
It has long been a desire of the art of smoke, fire and air control dampers to provide such dampers which are simple, reliable and economical. With spiraling labor costs and substantial increases in the price of steel, these needs are particularly apparent.